Sully
Sully is a member of Triple Strike along with her cousins Sunny and Swifty. Along with being part of a Legendary Group, she is also ranked a high position. She looks nearly identical to her cousins. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Sully is about 18-20. She is petite, about 5'0" with light blonde hair pulled into a bun with curled fringe framing her face and dark blue eyes. Despite being small, she has a decent sized bust and curves. In the game, she wears a blue halter top combat dress with white tights and black knee length laced up boots. Around the waist of her dress, she dons a bright yellow belt that holds up a few pockets attached to it. The belt has multiple straps that extend to her right leg and wraps around it. She wears black fingerless gloves and attached to the belt has a few small Tomes. A water symbol is on the neckline of her dress. She's bright and optimistic like her teammates, but can be a bit negative when the situation calls for it. Despite being happy and light-hearted, she's the most mature out of Triple Strike and is the more rational member of the group. When the group gets trapped and nearly killed by the enemy, Sully is the one who states that there's no hope left. Soon after, she changes her mind when Star Strike comes to the rescue. She is a Magic User along with her comrades. It was stated that she was evasive and a quick fighter, along with the others, allowing them to be extremely useful when it came to sneaking around enemy territory. She's the one who casts the Status Spells and is the more Defensive one. Both she and Swifty are the offensive Agents. With the use of her Tomes to control and cast spells, she can unleash extremely powerful forces of nature. While she usually casts Water Spells, (It's her primary element.) she's fairly competent with any other Element in existence. Her spells are on par with Swifty and even Zetta from the Wings of Order, the group that is said to be pretty much the strongest aside from Star Strike. Relationships Triple Strike *Sunny- Sully is undeniably loyal to her, despite some of their different views. When Sully states that everything is all over when they're captured, Sunny is the one who reassures her and brings back some hope for Sully, suggesting that they are close. Sully obeys every order from Sunny and the two are close like sisters. *Swifty- Although Sunny and Swifty have a touch more in common, that doesn't mean that Swifty and Sully aren't as close. They are often seen together protecting Sunny, since she's their Healer. Both being offensive Magic Users, this is understandable. They have a sister-like bond. Trivia *Sully is one of the names that doesn't directly relate to her element. To sully means to dirty, which sort of relates to Water. *Her respective color is blue *Out of the three, she has the highest Defence and Resistance. *She's the only named Agent with her hair in a bun. *She slightly resembles what Luna looked like in earlier development. Category:Female Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Triple Strike Category:Girl Category:Mage